


Eighteen

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breed, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Noncontober 2020, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason Todd just got out of jail on bail, if he gets into any more trouble he'll go back to jail. He accidentally ran over employee Tim Drake.Day 7: Breeding.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dieciocho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724469) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Yes, based on that chapter of Batman where we see how Gotham would be if Bruce hadn't turned into the bat.

"So... what are you wearing?" The entrepreneur turns the wheel, around the corner. His lawyer got bail a few days ago, he was charged with the death of about 18 children. Not directly, clearly. The children had died when they came into contact with his invention. Rims that give an electric shock.

"I don't think I should tell you, wait to see me." The female voice responds on the other side of the line. Todd looks at the screen on his car dashboard for the name of his lover on duty. The sun begins to fall.

The young engineer sighs as he looks at his phone. He didn't graduate from college at 15 for that. His back hurts, he hasn't slept for at least a week. He walks through the glass door of Wayne's corporate building. He just wants to get home, take a shower, grab his suppressants, and go to sleep. Above his chest hangs a badge with a picture and his name: Timothy J. Drake.

"Come on, Isabel," Jason complains, without taking his eyes off the screen. Tim looks at the traffic light before crossing, he is still in red. The hired hand looks back at his phone, has a message from his mother telling him he left his food on the stove. The youngest boy tapped his fingers against the screenwriting a reply.

Todd looks up just to watch the boy cross the street at the green light. He holds the steering wheel tightly and slams on the brakes, not stopping in time. Hit the boy hard enough to knock him out. Jason hits his forehead against the steering wheel and watches the technician lying on the pavement. He opens his seat belt and then the door.

"Jason? What's wrong?" The woman asks when she hears the knock.

"A little incident, Isabel, I'll call you back". Todd answers, cutting the call off and looking through his contacts for his lawyer. "Harvey, I just ran over a kid, it wasn't my fault he crossed the street at the green light, I was looking at his phone. He, he."

"Calm down Jason," Dent yells annoyingly on the other end of the line. "Did anyone see you?"

"This street is a little busy, no one else has passed yet."

"Where are you?"

"Behind the Wayne Inc. headquarters"

"Listen to me, take the boy and take him home. You can't take him to a hospital, I'll send a doctor. I'll be there soon." Harvey orders, Jason nods as if the older one can see him. He cuts the call and gets out of the vehicle to approach the boy, who appears to have only a few scratches. He opens the door of the rear seats to lay him down and takes the things that were left on the floor. Returning to the wheel to drive home.

When he arrives at his apartment, Dent waits for him with his arms crossed over his chest. A couple of paramedics and a doctor take the boy for a checkup. Harvey slams his annoying foot into the floor, while Jason lowers his head like a scolded kid. The lawyer is a beta, but he still manages to make him feel bad.

"I asked you to stay out of trouble". Harvey scolds by pointing his finger at the boy. They both move inside the house, the doctor checks the boy. His wounds are covered, and he is resting in Todd's bed.

"It's only minor bruising, he's physically exhausted, but it has nothing to do with you running him over. When he wakes up, he'll feel better." The lawyer and his client both sigh. Harvey grabs Jason's ear and gives him a tug. The doctor and his assistants leave the building not without giving Todd a sheet of paper with his bill.

"When the boy wakes up tell him someone else ran him over and you helped him." Dent orders. "You can't get into another scandal, now I think you should spend the next month at home until the waters calm down a bit.

Jason nods drops onto the couch next to the bed, takes the boy's badge, and looks at it. "Omega."

"Don't even think about it," Harvey warns.

"How will I make him believe that then? Besides, he's a cute teenager, he could give me beautiful kids. I'll convince him it was fate." Dent raises his hands and drops them with resignation afterward.

"Just don't cause any more trouble". The man asks wearily. Jason signals with his hand for the lawyer to leave. The alpha settles down on the couch checking the boy's phone. He writes a message to the contact named "Mom" telling her he's going to dinner with a friend and may spend the night with him. Getting a huge response about how excited she is that her boy is finally dating.

An interesting woman, now Jason was curious about her. He finds out other things about Tim: that he's 18, that he's been working with Wayne for three years. That his friends are limited to the guys at his job, his family is upper-middle-class, an only child, and the best of all his heat must have come the day before. Delayed possibly because his body is overcrowded with suppressants.

The youngest boy rolls over in bed, stretches his limbs, and tastes the saliva in his mouth. Jason can smell it as soon as he opens his eyes and returns to consciousness. Tim takes the sheets between his fingers and wraps himself in them. Todd leaves his place on the couch going up to the bed, smiles, pulls out his shirt, and pulls on the fabric. Climbing under it, he reaches inside Drake's pants and closes his mouth on the boy's neck.

Tim moans, moving his neck. The alpha's big hand goes under the omega's shirt, touching his chest. Pulling on the boy's nipples, Drake sobs, blinking rapidly. Jason sucks the gland on his neck, groping for Timothy's hole. The boy is now lubricated and loose. Todd forces the omega pants down, forcing him out of the garment.

"What? Who? What is it?" The young man asks. Todd sticks two fingers in, making Tim shake his hips. Squeezing Jason's arm.

"You went into heat in the middle of the avenue and I brought you home." The businessman lies. "You don't have to worry, Tim. I'm a good guy, I'll make you feel good, and if you're willing, we can start a family."

"A family? What's your name?" Drake tries to turn his face around, Jason helps him lie on his back between the legs of the omega. Taking the edge of his shirt to make it come out. Todd gets rid of his own clothes by closing the space between him and Tim.

"Jason Todd."

"You smell so good, Jason." The hireling puts his hands on the alpha's shoulders and brings his nose up to the alpha's neck. He spreads his legs and lifts his hips, rubbing against his partner. "No, wait. I couldn't have a heat, I took my suppressors this morning".

"Too late Tim, I didn't know you this morning, but after checking a little about you, I know you will give me good children." Jason takes the young man's waist and makes his way into the bowels of his new lover. "Your mother said she's very proud of you for dating, she'll be even happier when you tell her you're my partner.

"I don't want to, I don't need an Alpha, I can take care of myself." The boy denies, pushing the older one. Moving his head. Trying to kick Jason.

"How?" Working 16 hours a day for Wayne. If you become mine, you'll never work again, you'll stay home and take care of our children." His big hand closes on the neck of the omega, rubbing his finger on the boy's neck. Letting out his pheromones to try and relax him. "I'll get you pregnant and as soon as you give birth I'll get you pregnant again. Don't you want that? Imagine your warm, swollen belly. With your uterus creating life. That's your mission, that's what you are, tell me you want me to get you pregnant".

"No, I don't want to. I want to work, to be independent." Drake squeezes her hands on the alpha's shoulders, digging her nails into the major's skin. He shakes himself out of the mayor's grip. Jason is still inside the younger one, hasn't moved, waiting for him to stop fighting. He holds on to the omega, moving backward, hitting the wage-earners butt hard.

"You don't need it, the only thing that will make you happy is having a baby and being pregnant with another one". Jason penetrates it without a problem, the body of the omega was designed for that. The warm walls receive him with hunger. Even if his body behaves according to his heat the teenager is perfectly conscious.

"It's not what I want, I never wanted that". Drake moves his face to the side, rejecting Todd's touch. He squeezes his eyes and lips, moving his legs. Jason doesn't bother to push him, he has little strength, not even enough to push him. Because he can't or won't, his mouth opens gasping as the older boy pushes himself inside again.

"Don't fight your nature, you've been filling up with suppressants when all you need is a bite," Todd whispers in the teen's ear, kissing the boy's neck. Tim shudders, stifles a groan, and tries for the thousandth time to push his attacker away. He rubs his feet on the bed, separating his knees. "Look how your legs open, you say no, but your body doesn't oppose it."

"I don't want to, it's the heat. It's the heat's fault, this isn't me". Tim moves his neck and head, it's as if only that part of his body is obeying him. Todd shuts his hands on the youngster's thighs, whipping the boy. Pushing himself into the omega, whipping the fine body. Drake himself raises his hips, finding the older one.

"Don't overanalyze him, accept what your body wants," Todd says, nailing himself in the entrails of the minor. "Tell me what you want".

"Let go of me." The younger one screams. He closes his hands on Jason's arms, looking at him with tears in his eyes. Doing it with alpha is totally different from using a toy.

"Tell the truth."

"That's the truth."

"Tell me you want me to knock you up."

"I don't want to".

"If you want to."

"Stop, please." It's a warm, sticky feeling that envelops you. It makes his head start spinning. Jason is hard, he fucks him mercilessly. Dilating his hole, it's bigger than his dildos. His dick throbs and shakes in its center, making him tremble at every onslaught.

"Tell me you want to be pregnant." Todd orders again, the idea already starts to look good.

"No."

"It's what you want, you know. Say it." That sounds good, with his belly swelling up. Living a quiet life, while he stays home and waits for his partner to arrive. Having Jason take it every day as he does at that moment.

"Jason, Jason. Please, please. Pregnant me." The young man sobs, finally consumed by his warmth and the influence of the alpha. Todd smiles at him, grabbing him by the waist and making the skinny boy turn around. While still penetrating him. He brings his mouth close to the swollen gland at the back of the young programmer's neck. Closing his lips over it to suck on it. Drake moans, sinking his face into the pillows that carry the smell of Jason soaking in his reverie.

"Sure, we will have three, not four children and your mother will love them," Jason whispers against the back of the teenager's neck, pretending to be his waist to keep his hips up. He can feel Tim's insides contracting. His little body shaking, and the gland in his neck turning a beautiful crimson hue.

He opens his mouth, taking a long breath. He sinks his teeth into Tim's pale skin. The boy screams as he lifts his hips allowing his new lover to go impossibly deep into his body. Noticing the spurts of sperm pouring into his belly, filling him up for the first time. The knot swells rapidly, allowing him to hold all the alpha seed to be impregnated.

Jason tastes the blood in his mouth, the metallic taste of the vital liquid that escaped from the freshly made wound. Drake sighs, resting placidly on the bed of the alpha. Todd surrounds him with his arms, kissing the cleaned spine of the blood that stains his perfect white skin. Hoping that the bite will stop bleeding.

"Now we will be together," Todd says, rubbing his palm on the young man's belly.

"For a lifetime," Drake replies.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
